Goodbye Cruel World
by xthepoisonivyx
Summary: Robyn 'Maika'i'" Williams returns home after a trip to New Jersey.Hawaii.Here she was born. Nothing would convince her to live in New Jersey, the home of her parents and brothers. But an encounter with a former Navy SEAL turns her world upside down. The two begin a fatal affair, which doesn't only affect them but also the people around them. I'M NOT A NATIVE ENGLISH SPEAKER
1. introduction

_**goodbye cruel world - introduction  
**_

Welcome to my first Hawaii Five-0 story and for the first time that I am publishing something on . First of all I am **not **a native English speaker, but I try my best. So please forgive if I'm doing some mistakes and correct me! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author: **Jenn

**Title: **Goodbye Cruel World

**Claimer:** Robyn ''Maika'i'' Williams, and other completely unknown characters and the idea of this story belong to me.

**Disclaimer: **Everything that the creators of the series created does not belong to me!

**Background: **Robyn ''Maika'i'' Williams is Detective Daniel Williams little sister. But she was born and raised in Hawaii and therefore she sees herself as a native hawaiian, even though her parents are from New Jersey. Her parents came to Hawaii because her mother got a job offer. She became the cook of an excellent restaurant in Hawaii. They lived there for 3 years and in this time Robyn was born. After three years her parents wanted to return to New Jersey But Robyn had already visited the Hawaiian kindergarten and was about to an elementary school. So her parents let their only daughter live by her aunt. Robyn's aunt lived with her husband in Hawaii. Although Robyn loves Hawaii, she visited her family regularly in New Jersey.

x

**Hope you'll like it! :)**

_Jenn  
_


	2. the prologue

**Goodbye Cruel World**

_prologue_

_"Leave me alone!", her voice was shrill and angrily she kicked at one of the men who tied her now to the wooden chair, "You bastard!" _

_Without even thinking she spit the beefy man right into the face. Immediately he raised his hand, ready to slap her. _

_"Enough!" A cold voice cut through the silence and then stepped closer to the young blonde whose hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. "So, you must be Robyn Williams, right? It's nice to meet you, Robyn!" The man, who wore a delicate and expensive suit, bent down to her and touched her soft cheek. Disgusted she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. _

_"My name is Victor. Probably you've heard of me!", smiling the dark-haired man stepped back and one of his henchmen gave him a cell phone, "Didn't you?" _

_Robyn looked him straight in the eyes and glared at him angrily. _

_"Speak!", the burly man, who she had spit in his face, was now yelling at her. _

_"Shout your mouth, fatso!", she said quietly, but also threatening. Again he raised his hand, but Victor told him - with a brief gesture - to disappear. _

_"Quite cheeky for someone who is tied to a chair and who can't escape!", said Victor now, eyeing the young woman in front of him amused. _

_Robyn looked back at him, biting her lower lip. She was aware of the truth in his words. She was in a fucking diffuclt position, but she was hoping that he would save her. _

_"Well, let's see what our former Navy Seal is doing, right?" With a big smile the dark-haired dailed the number and then waited for him to pick up the phone, "Ah, hello Steve. Here is Victor. You know? Your old friend?" _

_Robyn watched the man while he was walking through the hall and was casually talking to Steve, "You probably want to know why I'm calling, right? Well, I have someone for you!", with a diabolical smile he put the phone to Robyn's ear and motioned her to speak a few words. _

_"Steve?", her voice cracked and she tried to stop the tears falling down her cheeks. _

_"Robyn? ROBYN!", Steve was anrgy. More than that, he was furious. _

_"Steve, no matter what he wants from you, don't give it to him, okay?", she told him and she couldn't hold back her tears, "He would kill me no matter what you're about to do!" _

_"I will save you, Robyn. I promise you!" _

_She laughed softly and then closed her eyes for a moment. Robyn wanted so bad to believe in his words, but she knew that she wouldn't survive this day. _

_"I love you, Steve!", she murmured, but suddenly Victor pulled the phone away from her ear. _

_"Oh how cute. I don't want to interupte you two lovebirds, but you have something which belongs to me, McGarrett!", he now longer sounded happy. Quickly Victor reached for the gun in his holster and pointed it at the young blonde woman, who was now staring horrified at the gun in his hand._

_"Bring her to the phone. Let me talk to her and your little girlfriend will be a free person!", there was silence for a moment. But then Victor's face turned into a rage-contorted grimace and he cocked the gun, "You've heard that, McGarrett? Now, that's a loaded gun which I am pointing at your little girlfriend. So if you don't bring Flor to the phone, I will... Well, I'm sorry, Steve. But then it is your wife for my wife. Say goodbye, Steve!" _

_With a loud laugh Victor pulled the trigger and the shot echoed loudly in the dark factory. _

_"NO!_

_**I hoped you enjoyed the prologue! :) - Jenn**_


	3. ke kinohi or the beginning

_**So thank you all for reading and I hope you'll like this chapter. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me. :)**_

**Ke Kinohi - The Beginning**

"Welcome to Honolulu!", a female voice sounded from the speakers, while I was making my way through the crowded lobby. I was back home. Finally. I was back in Oahu and this gave me a good feeling. Here I didn't feel to adjust to my demanding family. Although I was the youngest daughter of my parents, they seemed to be much more proud of my two older brothers Matthew and Daniel. Again and again they told me that Daniel made it to the top as a detective. And they still wanted me to learn something _decent_. For them, my job as a mechanic was only a temporary solution. But I've never listened to them. I was 22 years old and therefore old enough to make my own decisions. I didn't care what my parents were thinking.

Nevertheless I was glad to be back in Honolulu, because here I could be myself. With a satisfied smile I now left the airport and stood in the sun. For a moment I closed my eyes with pleasure and just enjoyed the warm sun on my skin. Shortly after I opened my eyes and breathed in the air. Everything was so different to New Jersey. But it was definitely better than there. Still smiling I was looking for the silver Chevrolet Camaro, which belonged to my oldest brother Daniel. Sighing I leaned against the wall and searched for him. But Danny wasn't here. Probably he was busy with one of his cases and maybe he was chasing after a dangerous serial killer. Still I was slightly disappointed, because he had promised to pick me up. I was about to dial his number when I saw the silver car stopping on the bus lane. Anticipation flodded my slim body and with a big smile I headed to my brother's car. Peppy now I opened the trunk and smiled slightly when I saw the equipment, "Typical Danny!" Then I put my suitcase into the trunk and closed it.

[...]

"Hey big brother!", effusively I opened the passenger door and sat down on the seat when I suddenly looked into the distinctiv face of a stranger.

"Oh!", irritated I shook my head and looked at the stranger questioningly, "Excuse me. I've must mistaken you for someone else. I'm really sorry, Sir!"

Slightly ashamed I looked up to the dark-haired man and then I was about to leave the car when he grabbed my wirst. In amazement I turned around and looked confused at the stranger.

"Hey. Hold on for a second. You're Robyn, right? Danny's sister?", he asked me now, smiling friendly, "Aloha, I'm Commander Steve McGarrett. I'm Danny's partner!"

Stunned I looked at him open-mouthed and then shook my head.

"So, you're the guy who makes sure that my brother almost dies every day!", I said sharply, "No, thanks. I prefer to walk then!"

I had already set one foot out of the car, when Danny's partner stopped me.

"Danny had asked me to pick you up and bring you home. Unfortunately he has to keep an appointment with Grace and therefore he couldn't pick you up by himself. So he asked me to take care of this. Come on, Robyn, I don't bite!", he grinned now and I sighed softly.

Reluctantly I put my foot back into the car and then closed the passenger door.

"Well, otherwise I would have taken a taxi. But this is a lot cheaper!", I said and then fasten my seat belt.

Steve was grinning broadly as he now started the car and took the highway.

"So, you're Danny's baby sis!"

Amazed I looked at Steve now and raised an eyebrow challenging, "So what?"

"Nothing! Danny just told me a lot about you. He really seems to be proud of his little sister!"

"Yeah, he can be proud of me!", I replied and the older one laughed amused.

"Cheeky!", he said, grinning: "I like that!"

Steve spoke very quietly and wasn't probably expecting me to hear his mumbled words, but he was wrong. I did hear him. With a broad grin I rolled my eyes and then looked out of the window. Something about this man made me curious.

[...]

Danny had already told me a lot about Commander Steve McGarrett. He was a former Navy SEAL. My brother told me that he lost both of his parents and that only his younger sister was still alive. Steve seemed to be very fearless, but also he seemed to be a very loyal man. Probably qualities he had acquired in the Navy. But he also seemed to be pretty ruthless when it came to his work. From Danny's countless stories of wild chases and questionable methods I could form an opinion about Steve as being the boss of Hawaii Five-0. Nevertheless I didn't paid Danny's stories much attention. At the end I hadn't assumed to meet the former Navy SEALs. Except on Danny's birthdays maybe.

[...]

Slightly irritated I lifted my gaze now and recognized the area we were driving through. "Do you even know where I live?", I asked the dark-haired man and turned to face him.

Shrugging he looked at me and then focused back on the road.

"I thought that you might be a little hungry!", he said and I knew that he was just being polite.

But I would prefer to be alone now. Flighing always made me tired.

"Thank you, Commander. Really. But I'm not hungry!", I replied and Steve looked at me in amazement.

"Did you just call me Commander?", he sounded amused and then laughed out loud.

With a small smile I typed my address into the navigation system and then looked back to Steve, "Here you go!"

"Oh, come on, Robyn. You must be starving!", he said now, while he followed the instructions of the navigation system.

"If I'm hungry or not I decide for myself. But very attentive of you that you worry about me, Steve!"

"Well, what can I say, I'm a gentleman!", he said and then turned off to the right.

I had to smile. Something about this man made me curious and I knew that I had a thing for tall men with dark hair who were risking their lives every day. My ex-boyfriend Adam wasn't any different. And though I had vowed to stay away from those men I couldn't promise that I could keep that promise.

[...]

Screeched the car turned on the small path and Steve parked the car in front of the small garage, which was next to the house.

"We're here!", he told me and I nodded.

Quickly I unbuckeld and left the car.

I had opened the trunk when Steve's hand prevented me to take the suitcase out of the trunk, "Come on, I'll help you with that!"

"That's not necessary!", I said, "I'm strong enough to take out the suitcase by myself. But thanks!"

I was about to grab the handle when Steve was faster and already hauled the case out of the trunk. Slightly angered by his action I closed the trunk and followed Steve to the house. Although I wanted to say something, I was aware of the fact that the former Navy SEALs was stronger than me and that I had no chance against him.

With eager steps I hastened to the little house. My aunt Audrey had left me the two-bedroom house with a bathroom and a kitchen. For three years now I was living at the beach and enjoyed it.

"A very beautiful house!", Steve's eyes wandered around while I was now opening the door and then turned around to the older one.

Steve looked at me and he smiled cheekily, "Yeah, really nice!"

I couldn't resist and smiled back at him.

"Thanks for picking me up, Steve. I really appreciate that. But now everything I want is to go inside and to unpack my things!", I looked at him apologetically and offered him my hand so that he could hand me over my suitcase.

But Steve seemed to misunderstood my gesture, because he now grabed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

With a smirk he looked down to me, "How about a welcome drink tonight?"

Amazed I raised an eyebrow and then laughed softly, "Are you kidding me?"

"Come, on, Robyn!", he said and laid his head to the side.

"I'm sorry, Steve. But I already have a date for tonight!", I replied with a mischievous smile on my lips and winked at him.

"Come on. Just one drink, Robyn. Do it for me and make an exception. Dump this guy, come on!", he said and then broke his grip.

"Yeah, probably I would do that for you, Steve. But we're talking about my brother. And I must admit, that my brother always comes first. So unfortunately you have to get in line!", I said grinning, while Steve was giving me my suitcase with a sly grin.

"What's about that smirk?", I asked him, frowning.

But Steve went back to the car and had opened the driver's door when he turned around, "You'll see!"

"Is that a threat?", but he didn't answer and got back into the car. Shortly after he was gone and with a sigh I disappeared in the house.

[...]

"Hey Gorgeous. I'm so sorry!", Danny looked at me apologetically and then pulled me into a tight hug, "I missed you, baby sis!"

"I was only away for two weeks, Danny!", I rolled my eyes, while I was letting my brother into the house.

He followed me into the kitchen.

"Yes, but you know how big brothers can be, right? We're always concerned about our baby sisters. You know that I cannot leave you out of my sight for a second, because every time you're going to do something stupid, Robyn!", he said and now was leaning against the counter. He watched me how I took two bottles of beer out of the fridge.

"Whatever, Danny!", I said and then handed him over a beer. He smiled and took a sip, then he scrutinized me. "What?", I asked, looking at my brother worried.

"How did it go with McGarrett? Did he try to kill you? Did he do anything stupid?", he seemed to be really worried.

I know that he was just concerned about me, but sometimes this whole _big brother act_ was making me crazy.

"No, he just picked me up and brought me home. Everything's fine. He didn't even drove fast, although I wouldn't have had a problem with that!", I said now and joined my brother at the counter.

Danny let out a relieved laughed and then smiled at me. "How about us two going out tonight? You know, like old times!", he suggested and I was excited.

"Great idea, Danny. I like it! You know me all to well, brother!", I replied and then kissed him on his cheek.

"I love you too, babe!"

[...]

"You're on your way?", I heard Danny's voice through the phone, while I was grabbing my denim jacket and the keys for my motorcycle and then left the house.

"Yeah, I'm on my way now!", I told him and heard him breathe in deeply. Probably he wasn't even close to leave his appartment.

"Please, tell me you're not taking your bike, Robyn. Please!", Danny begged me and I laughed softly.

"You know I can't tell you that. My car's in the motor vehicle workshop. I have to take the bike!", I said and opened the door to my garage.

"Let me pick you up, babe!"

"God, Danny. I know you. You're not even close to leave your appartment and you know that I'm not patient. I hate to wait. And you know that I have my driver's licence long enough. And until now, nothing has happend!", I tried to convince my brother, who was now sighing quietly.

I said goodbye to him and then jumped on the black Ducati Streetfighter. I loved to ride a bike. It gave me this feeling of freedom and independence.

[...]

Shortly after I parked the bike in front of the bar in which Danny wanted to meet me. As I entered the cozy bar I immediately recognized the large and gray-haired Hawaiian. Now he walked towards me with his arms stretched out.

"_Maikai_, it's nice to see you, Gorgeous. Long time no see!" Kelii, the owner of the bar, hugged me tightly and then placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah, I was busy the last couple of weeks. I visited my family in New Jersey, but I'm finally back home!", I said and broke away from his embrace.

Kelii nodded and then pointed towards the bar, "If you need anything, you know where to find me, kiddo!"

I smiled back at him and then watched him as he disappeared behind the bar. Seeking I looked around the bar. Here and there I recognized some familiar faces. Some were now smiling at me briefly and then focused back on their drinks. Just when I was about to sit down at an empty table I saw someone I hadn't seen for awhile.

"Kono!", I said delighted and hurried towards the dark-haired beauty, who was now taking a step towards me, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, honey. How are you? How was Jersey? I hope you've missed us!", Kono teased, while I sit down at the the table.

"Yeah, it was fine. But I'm glad to be back. Hawaii is so different from Jersey!", I replied, now smiling at Kono, "What are you doing here? Do you have a date?"

Kono grinned and took a sip of her beer, "No, I'm here to meet your lovely brother!"

"My brother?", insecure I raised an eyebrow and shook my head, "You two know each other?"

"Didn't he told you? I work with him!", Kono laughed, "But he doesn't even know that we're friends. Your brother has asked the whole team to throw a little welcome party for you!"

I smiled and was surprised that my brother was doing this for me. Although I was just away for two weeks he wanted to gave me a warm welcome. He was the best.

"He will be shocked to see us togehter!", I said and Kono nodded.

The young woman wanted to say something when the bartender came and brought me a beer. I smiled gratefully at him and then took a sip of it. I was still amazed that Kono was now working with my brother. He never really told me about his colleagues, but Danny didn't even know that I knew Kono. So why should he tell me that he was working with her? I sighed softly and then took another sip of my beer.

I was about to say something when Kono raised her hand and waved at someone, "Boss. Over here!"

Amazed I lifted my gaze and saw Steve McGarrett, who now was walking towards us and giving me grin. I was surprised to see him again, but deep down inside I was very happy to meet him.

"Hey Kono!", Steve pulled his colleague into a hug and then held out his hand to me. A little bit confused I took his hand and felt how the older one gently stroked the back of my hand.

"I told you I was going to see you tonight!", he said and then sat down next to me.

"So you've convinced my brother to make a small welcome party for me?", I raised an eyebrow and looked at the Commander with a smirk.

But he only shrugged his shoulder and then gestured with his hand towards the parking lot, "So, is that your Ducati?"

"Surprised?", I asked him, slightly leaning towards him.

"Impressed!", Steve replied with a mischievous smile and then he thanked the bartender who had brought him a beer.

"You two know each other?", Kono said, an eyebrow raised. I exchanged a quick glance with Steve and then nodded.

"Steve had picked me up from the airport today, because Danny had to go to the doctor with Grace!", I answered her question, and now Kono looked at me terrified.

"Is something wrong with her?"

"No, no. Just a vaccination!", I said and Kono calmed down.

"Hey guys!" Surprised I looked up and saw Kono's cousin, Chin, who now went slowly towards us.

"Are you kidding me?", I asked now and Chin frowned in confusion, while Kono was laughing.

"Well, you're aware of Chin's situation. So 5-0 is now his home!", Kono said and I nodded in understanding.

"It's so good to see you, Chin!", I now stood up and hugged him briefly.

"Yeah, it's really good to see you, _Maikai_. It's been awhile!", he replied and then he went to the bar to get a drink.

"_Maikai_?", Steve asked with an eyebrow raised and I nodded.

"Most of the hawaiians don't see me as a _haole_. At least not anymore. So they gave me the hawaiian name _Maikai_. Most locals call me that!"

Steve nodded and smiled, "A _beautiful_ name!"

I didn't know if he was thinking about the meaning of my name or if he was just amused.

"Thank you, Commander!", I said now, while the dark-haired man winked at me.

"Hey, here's another round!", Chin now put the bottles on the table and smiled, then he sat down next to his cousin and took a sip of his beer.

"Hey _Maikai_, do you want to play a game of pool? The pool table is free now. And I think you still owe me a revenge for the last time!", Kono smiled defiantly at me and I rose from my chair.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Kono!", I told her and Kono laughed.

"$ 20 on Robyn!", Steve said and put $ 20 on the table. Smiling I looked at him and felt slightly flattered.

"Never. Kono is going to beat her!", Chin replied and also put $ 20 on the table.

"We're going to see!", I said and then pulled Kono to the pool table.

[...]

"And now tell me what's going on with you and McGarrett?", Kono asked my, while I was now sanking the solid-color ball into the hole.

"What do you mean?", I looked up for a moment and focused on the solid-color 2.

"Well, you two are flirting all the time. And Steve looks at you the whole time, like he is going to attack you!"

Startled I missed the ball and sat up slowly, "There's nothing going on between Steve and me!"

Kono grinned and then leaned forward. With her queue she took a bearing on the stripped ball.

"Then tell me, when did I ever was wrong with my suggestions?", she asked now and sent the ball into the the back of the net.

"Never, but there's a first time for everything!", I replied and then threw a glance to our table.

Danny still wasn't there, but that didn't seem to bother Steve and Chin. Encouraged the two men were chatting and laughing. Steve put his hand on Chin's shoulder while he was laughing. I just wanted to turn away when I met Steve's glance. He smiled at me friendly and then focused back on Chin.

"Earth to _Maikai_. Earth to _Maikai_!" Amazed I spun around and looked at Kono, who was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, there's nothing going on between the two of you!", Kono said sarcastically.

"Shut up!", I laughed and then bent over the pool table.

[...]

"I totally kicked your ass!" I pushed Kono slightly, while we two walked back to our table.

"Stop it!", Kono laughed and reached for her beer, "You've got luck. That's all!"

"Yeah, whatever, sweetheart!", I replied and then sat down next to Steve, who was now passing me a beer, "Thanks!"

"No, thanks to you. Because of you I have now $ 20 more in my pocket!", the dark-haired one said and then put the $ 40 in his wallet, "I'm sorry, Chin!"

"No problem, boss!", Chin laughed and then put his arm around Kono, "Why don't we have such evenings more often?"

"Because of Steve!", Kono teased their boss who now shook his head while he was laughing and then leaned back in his chair.

Casually he put his arm around the back of my chair. Lightly I bit on my bottom lip when I felt his warm skin on my back.

"Sorry guys!" "Danny!", Kono smiled when she saw the blonde, who now joined our small group.

Instantly I felt Steve taking away his arm from the back and then he got up to greet Danny. A little disappointed I looked at the bottle in my hands and then looked up again. For a brief moment Kono and I exchanged glances. The dark-haired one gave me a knowing smile. I shook my head and then got up from my chair to hug my brother.

"What took you so long, Danny?", I asked my brother and then pulled playfully at his tie, "But you know where we are, right? Why are you still wearing these ties, Danny? We're in Hawaii! You won't fit in here if you keep wearing these things!"

"Yeah, that's because I'm not interesting to fit in here!", my brother replied and pulled his tie out of my grip, "But hold on, since when you don't like my ties? I have McGarrett who always makes fun of my ties. I don't need another one who tells me how stupid it is to wear ties in Hawaii!"

"Take it easy, bro!", I pressed a kiss on his cheek and then sat down next to Steve, who glanced at me with an amused look.

"Why don't you wear cargo pants and shirts!", I said after my brother took the seat between Kono and me.

"So that I look like our Superseal over there?", Danny pointed at Steve and then shook his head, "No way! And since when do you like cargo pants and shirts?"

I laughed softly and put a hand on my brother's shoulder, "This is something you're not allowed to know about!"

Danny just looked at me confused then he turned to the bartender, who had come to our table.

"So you like cargo pants and shirts, huh?" Steve was leaning slightly down to me, whispering softly into my ear.

"Depends on the man who's wearing it!", I replied and gave him a friendly wink.

[...]

"I had a wonderful evening!" Smiling I hugged Kono, "It was nice to see again, honey!"

"Hold on a second. You two know each other?", Danny asked now and looked confused at me.

"We went to the same school, Danny!", I said and Danny nodded, still a little confused. "We're friends since what feels like forever now!"

Danny was still puzzled, but he understood, "Okay, okay. Apparently there are a lot of things that I didn't know about you. Cargo pants, shirts and now Kono. We really need to talk, Robyn!"

"I love you too!", grinning I pressed a kiss on my brother's cheek and then turned to Chin, "It was really great. See you soon, Chin!"

"Yeah, I hope so. It is always good to see you, _Maikai_!"

"What? You also know Chin?", Danny muttered, while Steve was laughing and then put an arm around his partner's shoulder.

"Calm down, Danno!"

"Danno? Really?" Surprised I spun around, while Chin and Kono already left the bar.

"Damn it, McGarrett!", my brother swore and then looked apologetically at me, "She will now reproach me for that forever!"

"I'm not allowed to call you Danno, but he is?", I pointed at Steve and then raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want him to, okay? But this man... He is just unpredictable!"

I laughed softly and then looked at Steve. He shrugged his shoulders and for a brief moment I was staring at him. Then I looked back at my brother.

"Can we go now?", he asked and put an arm around me. "Sure!", I said and together we left the bar with Steve following us.

[...]

"We should do that more often!", I said now and Danny nodded in agreement, "Promise me!"

"If Steve makes it possbile and gives me some free time once in awhile, then I would love to do this more often, baby!", Danny glanced at his partner, who was leaning against the silver Camaro.

"I love you, baby sis!" Danny pulled me into a tight hug and stroked slowly over my blonde hair.

"I know, Danno!", I teased him and then smiled happily.

"You see what you just did, Steve?", Danny said, turning to his partner, looking at him reproachfully. Steve apologetically gave a shurg and then pushed himself away from the car.

"Do you need a ride?", my brother asked him now, but Steve turned down his offer with a grateful wave of his hand.

"No, you know I live nearby and you have to head in the other direction. But thanks!"

Danny nodded. Once again he kissed me on my cheek, said goodbye to his partner and drove away.

[...]

I tried to stay cool and not to let Steve see that his presence was making my nervous. When I wanted to grab my helmet I felt his hand on my shoulder and startled I turned around.

"Sorry!", he muttered under his breath and then he smiled gently.

"No problem!", I said, smiling back at him, "It was a really great evening, Steve. You guys seem to be really close and I'm glad to see that my brother is doing well. Even if he seems to be a lot in danger because of you!"

"Hey, that's not true!", Steve tried to contradict, but I knew better. He couldn't fool me. "Okay, okay. Maybe you're right. But he's a cop, he has to deal with the risk of this job!"

"Yes, but can you please ensure me that he comes home alive every day, okay?", I asked him and Steve nodded.

"I will do everything to make sure that Danny comes home safe. You can trust me, Robyn!"

"Can I?", I teased him laughing and Steve rolled his eyes, "It was really nice to meet you, Steve!"

"Hey, that sounds like we are never going to see each other again!", Steve sounded a little disappointed, but I just winked at him conspiratorially. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean, Robyn?"

"You'll see!", _I _ said and laughed again.

"Is that a threat?", he asked me now, but I just gave a shrug.

"You'll find out about it sooner or later, Steve!", I bent slightly up to him and kissed him on his cheek, then I jumped on my bike and drove away.

I knew I couldn't to this. But how was I able to stay away form this hot Commander.

_**So, I hope you liked it. :) Reviews would be really great. - Jenn**_


	4. palekaiko or paradise

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you guys will like this chapter. A little more action than in the last one! :) And more of Robyn and Steve flirting. ;) _

* * *

**Palekaiko - paradise**

"Hey Hoku, can you give me the torque wrench, please?"

Invitingly I stretched out my hand from under the red Ford Mustang I was laying under. Impatiently I tried to figure out what was wrong with the car and it nearly killed me. Since 2 hours I was working on it and still I hadn't found anything that would explain why the car wasn't driving. Sighing I wiped my hand on my jumpsuit and then turned my head to the side.

"Hoku, where are you? I don't want to spend the day under this car. So move your ass back in here!", I yelled at my staff now when I suddenly felt the cold metal in my hand.

"Here you go!"

Startled my head shot up and I bumped it against the underside of the Mustang. "Shit!", I swore slightly and rolled out from underneath the car now. In amazement I looked at the dark-haired man, who now stood up slowly and looked down at me.

"Steve!", I said surprised and looked down at myself. Great. I was wearing a dirty white tank top and a blue jumpsuit that hung casually over my hips. Smiling I put the tool away and tried to clean my hands, but I failed.

"I would really like to shake your hand, but I'm really dirty!", apologetically I showed him my hands and then looked questioningly at the older one, "What are you doing here? Did Danny send you again?"

Steve laughed and shook his head, "No, no! Danny is struggling with the parking meter!"

"He could have parked in the courtyard!", I replied, but the dark-haired man just shrugged his shoulders, "What can I do for you, guys?"

Steve just wanted to say something when Danny walked into the garage and gave me a broad smile. "Hello beautiful!", he gently kissed me on the cheek and then looked at his partner, "Did you already tell her?"

"Tell me what?", I asked curiously and crossed my arms across my chest.

"How about if we continue this conversation in our headquarters?", Steve suggested and Danny rolled is eyes.

"I've thrown $ 4 in the damn parking meter, Steve!"

"Tonight the drinks are on me, Danno!", Steve replied conciliatory and then looked questioningly at me. I still didn't know what the men were talking about.

"Okay, okay. But I'm going to change into fresh clothes, okay? I'll meet you guys there!", I said and they both agreed with my suggestion.

"See you there, babe!" Danny waved at me briefly and then he and Steve disappeared from the workshop.

* * *

Still confused about the surprise visit from my brother, I now went into my office and wondered what Steve and Danny wanted to tell me that they could only tell me at their headquarters. Sighing I tied up my hair and changed into fresh clothes. Then I left my office.

"Hey Maleko, is it okay if you run the workshop for a moment all by yourself?, I asked one of my employees, "I won't be absent for long!"

The Hawaiian waved at me smiling and I breathed in relief. At least I could rely on Maleko.

* * *

"Hey _Maikai_, what are you doing here?" I had just entered the 5-0's headquarters when Kono came towards me and looked at me questioningly.

"Steve and Danny want to talk to me about something. Do you have a clue?"

"No, I don't know anything!", said the dark-haired woman and then looked at Steve's office, "But they seem to wait for you, honey!"

"Okay, then I will walk right into the lion's den!", I laughed bitterly and went to Steve's office.

Cautiously I knocked on the glass door and then walked into the small office where Steve and Danny were already waiting for me. Danny was sitting on the swivel chair and Steve was sitting on the table.

"Sit down, babe!", Danny said and pointed at the chair in front of Steve's desk. Unsteadily he ran his fingers through his blonde hair and then he glanced nervously at his partner, who didn't seem to be nervous at all.

"Hey, what's going on?", I asked concerned as I now sat down on the chair and then looked at Danny and Steve.

"We need you!", Steve said and amazed I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"We have a case, Robyn. And we need someone to go inside undercover!", my brother said now and shocked I opened my mouth, "We'll be there all the time, but..."

"Why can't Kono do that? And what is this all about?", I asked and Steve sighed softly.

"Kono is a police officer. They would probably recognize her. We need someone from outside. Someone who isn't a cop!"

"And you think I'm suitable for that?", I asked now, looking at Danny, who didn't seem to be pleased about this whole situation. I knew that he didn't want to drag me into this, but it seemed to be their only chance.

"We have no choice, Robyn. Danny trusts you and thinks you're strong enough for this!" Steve had noticed that my brother wasn't comfortable with this situation and he now placed a hand on Danny's arm. Steve smiled at Danny for a moment, then he turned back to me, "None of us wants you to go in there, but you're the only chance we have to save a life!"

I sighed softly and then ran a hand through my hair. What should I do? When I looked at Danny, I saw how tensed his face was and I knew that he didn't want me to help them with their case. But it seemed that he had no other choice then to smuggle me in undercover. When I looked at Steve, he was smiling at me and I smiled back. Something about him made me trust him and I felt safe when he was around.

"I'll do it!", my voice sounded strong and Steve grinned broadly, while Danny lowered his head, "What do I need to do?"

* * *

Insecure I looked into the mirror, trying to fix my blonde hair that fell gentle over my shoulder. The right part of my hair was lightly clamped to the side and with hairspray I tried to stabilize my hairdo. Still uncertain I stowed my jeans and the white shirt into my bag and then took one last look in the mirror. I had chosen a bright red dress made of silk. The dress was quite revealing and it had a low neckline. The neckline ended just a few centimeters below my breast. I moved my breasts into the right places and then stroked over the smooth fabric of the dress. Gently the dress caressed my thighs and I was still a bit unsure if this dress wasn't a little to short for the job that I had to do. However the action would take place in a club and I didn't want to attract attention by wearing inappropriate clothing. One last time I used my red lipstick, then I closed my bag, which I had brought from home. I was about to leave the toilet when Kono entered.

Astonished she looked at me open-mouthed, "Wow!"

"Too much?", I asked concerned, taking a small step towards Kono. Through my beige high heels I was almost as tall as Kono and yet it wasn't difficult to walk on these heels.

"You look fantastic!", Kono said now and took my hand into hers, "You can handle this, _Maikai_!"

"You're sure?"

"We all have your back, okay? Don't worry, sweetheart!", Kono said and I nodded.

Now I no longer felt so insecure and with a smile I followed my friend to the headquarters.

* * *

I already could see them through the glass door. Danny, Chin and Steve were standing around the large table and they seemed to have a very animated conversation. One last time Kono turned around to look at me and she lightly squeezed my arm before she opened the glass door and let me go first. I breathed deeply, determined I walked towards the men. Chin was the first who turned around and in shock he looked at me.

"What's the matter, Chin?", Danny asked anxiously, also turning around. When he saw me in the dress I was wearing, he couldn't believe it and shocked he shook his head.

The last one who raised his head was Steve. He had noticed that his two friends were distracted and weren't listening to his words anymore. But when he looked up and he saw me in this dress, he was speechless. I noticed that he wanted to say something but before the words could escape his mouth my brother stormed forwards and grabbed my arm.

"How dare you, Robyn! Are you out of your freaking mind? Come on. Go and change into something... more decent!", he yelled at me now, while I freed myself from his tight grip.

"Calm down, Danny. I have to go in there undercover. How can I do this with a bullet-proof vest and cargo pants on, huh?", I asked my brother now, while he shook his head. Then I turned around to Chin, who was smiling at me and then hugged me gently.

"You look great, _Maikai_!", he said and kissed me lightly on both cheeks.

"Thank you, Chin!", I said and then looked confused at Steve, who was staring at me and still seemed to be speechless.

Kono now stepped beside me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "Doesn't she just look absolutely stunning?"

"She belongs behind bars!", Danny muttered angrily and eyed me from head to toe.

"Danny, that's all part of the job, okay? Please, don't worry!", I tried to calm him down, but the older one just snorted contemptuously and then turned away from me. Sighing I rolled my eyes, then I glanced briefly at Steve, who was now staring intently at the screen and tried not to look at me.

* * *

"Okay. So I want you to wear this all the time. Do you understand?", Danny gave me the earpiece and then sighed softly, "Please, be careful, okay?"

"Danny, you're my reinforcement and no matter what is going to happen, I know you have my back!", I said and smiled at him reassuringly, "Steve and you will be there all the time and I trust you guys. So please, stop worrying, okay?"

"Okay, okay!", Danny said and then kissed me gently on the cheek, "Promise me that you are always keep the earpiece in your ear!"

"Yes, Danny. I promise!", with a big smile I put the earpiece into my ear and then took another deep breath, "I'm ready!"

"All right. Then let's get it started!", Steve said and placed his hand on my back.

A shiver ran down my back, but I tried to hide the sudden tension I was feeling caused by his touch. With a confident smile I went to the doorman who let me and the two men in without any complains.

"That was easier than I thought!", I heard Steve mutter behind me as we entered the disco together.

Loud music hit me and I realized how long it had been that I had been in a club like this. With a wide grin I turned to the two men and then pointed at the bar, "So I'm going to do my job, guys. See you later!", and I already disappeared in the crowd before my brother could stop me.

"You look great, baby!", I heard Kono through the earpiece in my ear as I now went to the bar and ordered a cocktail. "Do you know what this reminds me about?", said the dark-haired and I had to smile slightly while I was waiting for my cocktail, "Can you remember that night when we were in this club in Waikiki? You were the queen of that night, darling. All the men loved you!"

Even I had to laugh as I now thought back to this great evening, but my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Danny's voice in my ear, "I don't want to hear these stories, Kono!"

"All right, Danny!", Kono replied laughing while I now grabbed my cocktail and turned around to face the crowd.

Steve had told me everything about this case and he also told me how this guy looked like we were searching for. During this conversation I had noticed how he had looked at me. He had scrutinized me lustful and I knew that this dress was the reason for his starring. I know that it should been forbidden to wear something like this, but in the rush I hadn't found anything else in my closet.

"I'm hitting the dance floor now!", I murmured and already entered the dance floor when I heard Danny's voice once again.

"Don't you dare to go there, Robyn!", he threatened but I already had entered the dance floor, "You're here to do a job!"

"Yes, Daniel, and on the dance floor I have the best view!", I said sharply and rolled my eyes. Then I moved my body to the music.

I knew exactly how to move my body to drive the men crazy. For me it was just a simple game and I always won. Secretly I searched for Steve now. I knew that he couldn't keep his eyes off from me and I wanted to make sure that this was still the case. When I saw him, the dark-haired man was leaning against a pillar and watched me from a close distance. Shortly I winked at him seductively and moved my body smooth to the loud music.

"Stop it, Robyn!", I heard Danny's voice again, but I ignored my older brother. I was doing him a great favor and everything he had to say was that I should stop it.

"Just like it was in this club in Waikiki!", Kono said in an amused tone and I couldn't hold back a grin anymore.

This evening was just perfect. And while I now continued dancing, I noticed that Steve had become increasingly restless and he could hardly take his eyes off from me.

* * *

"Hey! Hey!", Danny's voice now sounded alarmed and surprised I whirled around. Danny was standing in the lounge area, his eyes were fixed on a sofa where a young dark-haired guy was sitting with a local woman.

"That's our guy!", Steve said and his voiced sounded slightly rough. I was aware of the fact that I did this to him.

"All right, guys. I'm on my way now!", I muttered and with the drink in my hand I headed for the guy. As I stood in front of him I gave him a stunning smile I had used many times before to get what I wanted.

"I hope I don't disturb you guys!", I said in an innocent tone and then ran a hand seductively through my long blonde hair, "Do you mind if I join you?" I tried to speak with a New Yorker accent, so that the guy would think that I wasn't from around here. I knew he would jump at it.

"Oops!", I giggled extremely, while I stumbled slightly and almost spilled my drink, "I've probably been drinking too much!"

Attentively the dark-haired man looked at me and then he sent the young woman away who was sitting beside him. With a broad smile he pointed at the free seat next to him and I sat down.

"Keep cool, Robyn. We have your back!", I heard my brother's voice and to know that Steve and Danny were present calmed me down a bit.

"Can I get you something, sweetheart?", the dark-haired man beside me asked now and playfully I twirled my hair between my finger and thumb.

"I have no idea what you guys are drinking here in Hawaii!", I murmured and then smiled at him shyly, "I just arrived here two days ago and my friend is already busy with this guy!"  
I sighed softly and then put a hand on his arm, "I'm so alone!"

I knew that this sentence was very effective because instantly I saw a flash in the eyes of the stranger and he fumbled in his pocket for money.

"I get us something to drink, alright?", he said and was already up when I suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"You know, they told me that you can make sure that this night is going to be incredible!", my voice sounded husky and seductive. It was a long time ago that I had spoken to someone in this tone and it made me uncomfortable that my brother was listening now.

"Well, baby, that's right. I can guarantee that this night will be awesome for you!", the man said and with his hand he touched my bare thigh.

Softly I chuckled and then leaned closer to him, "How about if we go somewhere more private?"

I noticed that the young man had to swallow hard when he felt me so close to him, but then he grabbed my hand and dragged me behind him into a dark corridor.

"Here!", he now gave me a little bag with drugs in it and then winked at me, "This is your ticket to an incredible experience!"

"That's exactly what I wanted!", I said and then I heard Steve's deep voice in my ear.

"We're gonna get you out of there now, Robyn. Try to hold him up for a while!", Steve said and I knew what I had to do.

"Thank you!", smiling I looked up at the young man, then I took a step towards him and kissed him. He tasted of whiskey and cigar. It was a nasty taste, but I resisted the feeling to throw up now and I pressed the guy even more against the wall with my body. When I heard heavy footsteps behind me I stepped back from the guy and then looked at him satisfied.

"He's all yours, guys!", I said, giving Steve the drugs.

"You're okay, Robyn?", he asked anxiously, while I ran a hand through my hair, like I always did.

"I need something to rinse my mouth!", I said and grimaced. Steve laughed and together we left the nightclub. Danny had handcuffed the guy and pushed him into the backseat of his car.

"Good job, honey!", Danny turned around and hugged me tightly, "I was really worried, Babe!" I rolled my eyes and then looked at Steve, who seemed to have secretly scrutinized me again. Because when I glanced briefly at him, he looked away immediately.

"We meet you at the headquarters, okay? Kono and Chin will take you there. Unless you want to share the backseat with your latest conquest!", Danny teased me, but I still could hear concern in his voice.

"Very funny, Danny!", I replied and then kissed him on the cheek, "See you guys later!"

"See you later, Robyn!"

* * *

"You're okay, _Maikai_?" Kono now stepped into the woman's restroom of the 5-0's headquarters and looked at me worried.

"It was an exhausting evening!", I sighed and let cold water run over my wrists.

Kono nodded and then put her arm around my shoulder, "Steve and Danny are done with the interrogation. They want to talk to you!"

"Okay!"

Kono gave me a smile, then I left the ladies' toilet. I was still wearing the short red dress and when I walked into Steve's office I felt his longing look on me again. Danny had sat down on the small sofa and pointed at the free seat next to him. With a gentle smile I snuggled up to my older brother and closed my eyes relaxed.

"Is everything alright, baby?", he asked me quietly and ran a hand through my blonde hair.

"Yeah, everything's fine!", I replied wearily and looked at my brother with a half-hearted smile.

"Robyn...", surprised I looked up when Steve said my name and an icy shiver ran down my spin, "Unfortunately, we need your help again!"

I nodded. I knew that this would be coming. The suspect, whom they had arrested in the night club was only a middleman. He drugged this girls and then put them in a van, which will be picked up later by someone else.

"We need you as a lure!", Steve explained and I noticed that he tried not to be too distracted by me and my presence. "If the Ambassador's daughter is still alive, then she is probably in the hands of the sex trafficking ring our suspect is working for. So, you have to go in there and take a look for us if she's there. But we will always be near you!"

"Alright!", I smiled wearily and Danny squeezed my hand firmly now. I knew that my brother was worried. But I wanted to help. If this girl was still alive, maybe I was the only chance to get her out of there alive. And I would do everything to make sure that we would find her.

"Baby, if you think this is too dangerous, then.."

But I interrupted my brother instantly, "Maybe I'm the only chance this girl has and if I can help, I'll do that, Danny!"

Danny nodded and then gave a forced smile. I was everything to him. So I knew he would make sure that nothing would happen to me.

* * *

Quietly I laid in the back of a van and had my eyes closed. I tried not to move and pretended like I was roofied and as the car lurched slightly I tried to keep my body as still as possible. Yes, I was nervous and my heart beat so fast, but I had decided to help and now there was no turning back for me. I hoped that my brother and Steve were near by.

When the car stopped I took a deep breath. Now it was my time to show that I was a good actress and that I could do this. Creaked the doors swung open and a chubby man grabbed me hard by the arm. Impatiently he pulled me out of the van and dragged me behind him.

"Hey!", I murmured softly, trying to sound tired and confused.

"Shut up!", the man said rough and dragged me into an old warehouse. The man pulled me behind him through a dark corridor. Several rooms branched off from the corridor and in every room there were young girls and women, who were frightened. I felt weak when I saw all these helpless women. It was a horrible image and although I didn't want to look at it, Steve had instructed me to search for the Ambassador's daughter.

"Look around closely, Robyn!", I heard Steve's raspy voice in my ear and how much would I gave away that his voice was the only sound that I would hear right now, "Do you see her?"

Discreetly I tried to get a better view of the girls, but til now I hadn't seen the woman from the photo Steve had shown me earlier.

"Here!", the gruff man shoved me into the middle of a small room in which a desk was and behind it sat an elderly woman, who pressed her dog tightly against her chest.

"A very beautiful girl!", the woman murmured and stood up from her chair. Like a predator she circled around me and examined me closely, "The men will have a lot of fun with her!" A devilish smile appeared on her pink lips and she touched my arm.

"Leave me alone. Please, let me go!", I pleaded, but the older woman sent me away.

"You're coming with me!", the chubby man grabbed my wrists and dragged me into a small dirty room in which only was an old mattress.

"We're coming in now!", I heard Steve's voice again and I tried to be ready for everything.

I heard loud noises and my guard turned to the source of the noise. I took advantage of this moment. With a targeted kick to his knee the man collapsed to the ground and with a quick motion I pulled the gun out of the holster and held it against his temple. I put my arm around his neck and pressed firmly on his aorta, allowing him to breathe hard.

"Move and I'll shoot!", I threatened him and waited for Steve or Danny to finally find me.

"Clear!", I heard Danny say from one of the rooms and Chin yelled a loud 'Clear'.

"Robyn...?", with his gun in position Steve now hastened into the room and was surprised to see that I had everything under control.

"Everything's okay, Steve!", I said with a smile and gave him the gun, "I had everything under control!"

"I see!", he laughed and put his gun back into his holster, "Come on. We get you out of here!"

"Oh yes, please!"

* * *

The daughter of the ambassador wasn't in the warehouse, but Steve and the rest of the team continued to work on the case. However it was well after midnight and Steve had put the case aside for tonight and sent his colleagues home.

"Do you need a right home, baby?", Danny looked questioningly at me while he was packing away his stuff and tidying up his office.

"No, thanks, dear brother. My motorcycle parks right in front of the headquarters. I just want to change and then I'll go home too!", I said and gave him a grateful smile, "But thank you, Danny!"

"No problem!", smiling he took a step towards me and kissed me gently on the forehead, "Never again!"

"What?"

"Never again I am going to let you work with us on one of our cases!", he promised me now while I snuggled into his arms.

"I know, Danny. I know!", I muttered wearily, closing my eyes for a moment.

Protective Danny had his arms around my petite body and pressed me even closer towards him, "Okay, I should go home now. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Goodbye!" He kissed me on the cheek, then he left his office.

I watched him as he now went into Steve's office and they exchanged a few words. Shortly after Danny left the headquarters and sighing I leaned against the desk. I felt weak and exhausted and I desperately wanted to get out of these clothes, but all I could think of was that I was alone with Steve now. No one was in the building and I was trying desperately to resist the urge to seduce Steve now. I had noticed him staring at me before and how he undressed me with his eyes. But this thought turned me on and I took all my courage to go to him.

* * *

With brave steps I left Danny's office and headed straight to the glass door that separated me from Steve's office. Without knocking I opened the door and looked at the dark-haired one. Focused he bent over a dozen sheets and ran his finger over the lines.

"You should call it a day for now, Steve!", I said in a soft voice and gave him a smile while he now was startled from my voice and surprised he looked at me.

"I thought everyone went home!", questioning he raised an eyebrow, while I now took one step closer and let the glass door shut behind me. I could see how he had to swallow hard and for a moment his eyes scanned over my slender body, which was still covered in the red dress.

"I wanted to change into something more comfortable and then just go home..."

"But?", Steve asked, leaning back in his leather chair.

A bit uncertain I ran my hand through my long blonde hair, and then looked back at Steve, "You're hungry?"

"I'm starving!", he groaned and made me laugh.

"Come on, Burgers and fries on me!", I suggested and gave him a quick smile.

"Really? In this outfit?", he asked, pointing at my dress.

"Something wrong about my outfit?", I asked slyly. I was aware that he couldn't take his eyes away from me.

"No, of course not!", he replied hastily and I grinned conspiratorial.

"Then let's go!", I held my hand out and tried to resist the urge to kiss him here and now.

"Yeah, let's go!", he said, placing the documents aside and then stood up. When he reached me I looked up at him and bit my bottom lip. Gosh, he was so incredible hot and I didn't know if I could resist him any longer. Him and his Navy SEAL charm.

It was already past 2 a.m. and I felt like this night had so much more to offer than I could imagine.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked it and I'm excited for your reviews. :) 3**_


End file.
